Remus Lupin and Dora Tonks Love Songs
by X.xHorror-Junkie101x.X
Summary: A three shot song fic of the cutest HP couple ever! It goees through 3 stages of their realationship. Starts off with Teardrops On My Gutiar then Now That I Found You and ending with Far Away. Used to be called Teardrops on My Gutiar. Please R&R!
1. Teardrops On My Guitar

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or the song Teardrops on My Guitar.

Enjoy! :D

_**

* * *

**_

Teardrops on My Guitar

**Song By Taylor Swift**

**Tonks to Remus**

"I want to be along to retrieve Harry from his aunt and uncles," said Remus Lupin. He looked over at Tonks, who had just gave the idea of writing to the Muggles that had won a lawn competition, with a smile on his face. She grinned back, giving him a small wink.

_Remus looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be._

"You can, Remus. In fact we need a couple people to be the guard, he isn't safe. Plus I would like someone that knows him there," Dumbledore replied.

A few more members volunteered, but Tonks didn't notice, she was too busy thinking about a certain werewolf.

"Alright that's agreed. Nymphadora, Please write the letter, and deliver to the Dursley's house tomorrow. Then Moody, will watch and wait until they are gone, and he'll give us a sign, then we will send the rest of you off. You are all dismissed."

"Please, Professor call me Tonks," Tonks said, she hated that name but she didn't want to be mean to Dumbledore, anyone else would be hexed on the floor right now, except maybe Remus.

Dumbledore chuckled, and Apparated out of the room, followed by, almost everyone else. Molly and Arthur had left to go tell the kids to get ready for dinner, leaving Sirius, Tonks and Remus sitting there.

"That was a brilliant plan Tonks how did you think of it?" Remus asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Tonks shook her head, shaking out the daydream, "What? Oh! Um...I don't know, I guess it's just the uh...Auror in me!"

"Oh, well it was brilliant," he replied, with a shining smile.

_Remus talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he can not love, he's not the guy that's right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"Yes my little cousin, brilliant, who would have thought?" laughed Sirius. Remus too laughed at rolled her eyes and maturely stuck out her tongue. He laughed at her! But she couldn't stay mad at him, his low husky laugh was too sexy.

"I think I'll go wash up for dinner," Remus said skidding his wooden chair back.

"Wait! Don't leave me with this creep!" Tonks made as an excuse.

Remus chuckled, rolled his amber eyes and walked past her to the door, "Sorry, Tonksie! But I've been left with him too many times it's your turn." he gave her a quick wink and disappeared behind the door.

_Remus walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_I could hold him tight, give him all my love And Look in those beautiful eyes and know I'm lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"So Tonks..." Sirius started.

"No Sirius" She just knew he was going to make fun of her, about Remus. "I'm going home now. Bye cuz!" She got up and walked into the hallway.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

And as she walked into the hallway, she saw Remus coming down the stairs grinning broadly. She gave him a little wave. He looked a little disappointed that she was leaving, but she didn't see it because she had turned and walked out the front door.

_Remus looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

A/N: Please Review!

Cho Raven Black:D

* * *


	2. Now That I Found You

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter or the song Now That I Found You.

This Chapter is dedicated to Virgil's Girl or Kat. She found this song and encouraged me to write this. So thanks! It wouldn't be here, if it weren't for her!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Now That I found You_**

**Song By Terri Clark**

**Remus to Tonks **

Remus was pacing furiously, when Ted Tonks walked in. He looked up to see his future father-in-law smiling at him.

"It's about time," Remus' heart began to beat faster, and faster, pounding on the inside of his chest.

He took in a deep breath, then let it out. "Ok, I'm ready."

But in his mind he really wasn't, he was nervous, scared that she wouldn't marry him, leaving him standing at he alter, looking like a fool.

As if reading his mind, Ted said, "It'll be fine. I felt the same way when I was getting married. She'll be there. She loves you more than anything. Please promise that you'll take care of her? She needs you"Remus smiled, even her father admitted that she loved him, and needed him. But really it was him that needed her.

_How can I Believe that my _

_Heart could find someone like you _

_You see The real me No in betweens I had nowhere to hide _

_You took away the walls around me Made me feel safe to share the truth_

"I promise. Because I too, love her more than anything in the world." Ted smiled, then pushed Remus out the door. Remus straightened out his tux, and walked down the aisle, to the little church, seeing the pastor waiting for him. He passed Andromeda, who was sniffling in a pink handkerchief. Her and Ted being the only guests made Remus a little less nervous, but not much.

Once he stopped at the alter, he turned to see Tonks standing there by her father, arm in arm. She looked more beautiful than anyone he'd ever seen.

She was wearing a long strapless, white dress, a veil over top her long blonde hair, her dark blue eyes shining. She was absolutely glowing.

_I see the heavens open _

_A heart that once was broken _

_Is holding nothing back _

_Now that I found you _

_You hold me like a prayer _

_You touch me everywhere _

_A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true _

_Now that I found you_

Father and Daughter started to walk down the aisle, Remus' heart skipped a beat. It seemed like the world stopped spinning, it took her years to get to him. When finally she got to him, he wanted to hold her tight, and never let go. But he restrained himself, and only took her hand and squeezed it gently, she returned the squeeze. Tears were glistening in her eyes.

"We are gathered here today..." the pastor started.

_Believe We're meant to be _

_Our chemistry will last forever _

_And through the years _

_We'll see some tears_

_We'll conquer fears Together we will grow_

_Looking in your eyes they tell me I no longer have to be alone_

"I, Remus John Lupin, take you, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, to be with me forever." He slipped the wedding band on her finger.

"And I, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, take you, Remus John Lupin, to be with me forever." she slipped a similar ring on to his own hand.

_I see the heavens open _

_A heart that once was broken _

_Is holding nothing back _

_Now that I found you _

_You hold me like a prayer _

_You touch me everywhere _

_A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true _

_Now that I found you_

_You, you see me _

_The real me _

_You believe in me_

Just then they a bright light covered the two of them, and they knew that they were bonded until death parted them. "You may kiss the bride." even their own pastor, whom they didn't know was too, tearing up. Remus pulled his hands, to his new wife's face, and pulled her towards him and put her lips to his. It was soft and warm, but most of all it was loving and passionate.

_I see the heavens open _

_A heart that once was broken _

_Is holding nothing back Now that I found you _

_You hold me like a prayer _

_You touch me everywhere _

_A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true _

_Now that I found you_

* * *

A/N: Please Review!

Cho Raven Black:D


	3. Far Away

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the song Far Away.

* * *

**_

Far Away

**Song By Nickelback**

**Remus to Tonks**

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

Remus was pacing back and forth on front of his own house. He knew it was dangerous, but he figured it might be even more dangerous to face his pissed off pregnant, hormonal wife.

He walked up to the front door again and reached his hand up to knock, but then put it down again. He started to pace again, when the light on the porch turned on, and Tonks figure peeked through the living room curtain, wand in hand. Remus heard her take a sharp breath as she saw him.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

"Who is out there?" Tonks husky voice came, it sounded like she had been sleeping.

"It is I Remus John Lupin, a werewolf and a coward. I'm married to the most amazing woman in the world, you Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks," He replied, trying to butter her up. He heard her unlock the doors.

"Come in then," She said. Looking around outside, making sure no one was following him.

"Dora, I'm so sorry. I was scared and stupid and I should have never left you. I love you with all my heart. Please say you'll take me back,"

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

For a moment Tonks looked as though she was going to throw him back outside and make hope the Death Eaters would take care of him, for all that he had put her through. And he thought in his mind he would deserve every single type of torture they would put him through.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too_

_long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know _

After seeing his hurt face, she could tell that he really loved her, and that he didn't mean to hurt her. He was just scared. Which is understandable, who couldn't be afraid, especially now, in these terrifying times.

_I wanted_

_I wanted to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"I forgive you. I love you so much Remus," Tonks said with tears in her eyes, embracing him in a hug. He couldn't help the smile spread across his face as she hugged him. She nestled her face in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top

of her head gently.

"I love you too," He whispered to her. She pulled her head back, her arms still around his shoulders. She stared into his chocolate eyes as he gazed back into her blue ones. He gently wiped a tear from her cheek. Then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Promise me something," She whispered.

"Anything," He said back.

"Don't do that ever again,"

"I wouldn't dream of it,"

* * *

A/N: Please Review??

Cho Raven Black


End file.
